digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 6, 2002 (En:) Feburary 13, 2003 |continuity= }} Zoe faces her past mistakes on friendship in the Water Area, where Ranamon is waiting and determined to finish her off for good. Meanwhile, Tommy and J.P. escape from Sakkakumon. Summary Zoe, trapped in 's Water Area, is unaware that some of 's fans, the , are plotting to trap her. When their traps backfire and Zoe unknowingly helps them, the Honeybeemon grow fond of her and give her food and drink, upsetting Ranamon, who has been watching the whole affair with 's help. Ranamon intervenes with the help of a poisoned apple. When given the apple, Zoe is reminded of her own failing in the past and the callous ways she treated her classmates due to her ostracization. Zoe overcomes these weaknesses, however, and when the Honeybeemon betray Ranamon, Zoe defeats and scans her. An eye portal opens and Zoe escapes from Sakkakumon, rejoining Tommy, , and , as well as J.P., who escapes from the Wood Area by defeating a . Takuya, meanwhile, deals with a in the Thunder Area and heads further into Sakkakumon. Featured Characters (4) * (4) |c6= *' ' (12) *' ' (15) |c8= * (8) |c9= * (1) *' ' (2) * (3) * (9) * (13) * (16) * (17) *' ' (18) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Ranamon: "It seems I have yet another fan. Now tell me, who's the fairest of them all?" Mercurymon: "Prepare thyself." Ranamon: "Hey, That's Mercurymon!" Mercurymon: "It takes not a genius to see that the fairest in all the land is thee." Ranamon: "Now that's what a girl wants to hear." Mercurymon: "Or at least, tis what I would have said before the fairest of the fair entered the land, by that I mean Kazemon" Ranamon: "WHAT!?" Mercurymon: "And the strongest must surely be Zephyrmon. But I merely repeat what everyone says: That thou couldst never hope to defeat her, milady". Ranamon: "We'll see about that! She'll go from the fairest to the foulest faster than you can whistle Dixie!" :—'Mercurymon' gives incentive to his fellow warrior. "Man, I would kill for a cheeseburger. Actually, knowing this world and my luck I'd probably get eaten by a cheeseburger." "Wait, are those cherries? That's even better than a cheeseburger, cause they're actually here!" :—'J.P.' makes a couple weird, yet very true statements about food. "Ranamon, your reign is over. I'd say it's been fun, but it hasn't. Fractal Code, digitize! See ya sugar!" :—'Kazemon' scans Ranamon once and for all. Other Notes is referenced several times. The vain asks the mirror-like "Who is the fairest of them all?", while Mercurymon replies that Zoe is the only one more beautiful than her. When Rika recaps the episode, she misquotes the "Magic mirror, on the wall" line, and Ranamon attempts to use a poisoned apple on Zoe as in Snow White. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *This is the last episode on the fourth disc of the series' DVD box set. No Whamon, From Dawn to Duskmon, and My Brother In Spirit were also the last on their respective discs, and all four saw the defeat of an evil Legendary Warrior. }} de:Spieglein, Spieglein...